


PBB博士/上尉同人

by sicituradmare



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Healing/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, war experience
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 华府事件之后，上尉的过往挖掘





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于年龄：  
> 博士方面鉴于剧集中其基础设定与历史本尊偏差无几，故而本文、以及将来所有可能的文里，博士出生年月遵照本尊即1910年5月1日保持不变，不做改设，尽管AG的扮相看上去不止四十出头。  
> 上尉方面鉴于剧集中已对历史原型进行重大改设，权衡后本文以及后续文里将其出生年月改设为1920年7月17日，也即比博士小十岁，比原型长整整三岁，尽管依据原型的1923年生年则他于1941年年底前入伍时会是18岁也是可以的，但我不想让他在还是高中生的年龄就志愿入伍，改设为珍珠港前后入伍时21岁大学辍学就较为合乎情理。历史原型不是资深飞行员没有空军服役满十年的硬性要求，剧集里既然进行了改设，就必须从逻辑与事实上补圆。
> 
> 本文未完，保留修改。

华府目击事件后一段时间里，事态没有进一步地演进升级，那些发光的不明飞行器未曾再次光临过华府上空这样敏感的空域，公众的恐慌或是激动情绪在获得军方与科学家顾问的解释后逐渐趋向平缓并随时间流逝归于平淡。更为首要的关切点占据了人们视野和新闻版面：年底大选迫在眉睫，民主党和杜鲁门政府尽管在外交、安全、经济、内政上并没太大失误——当然失误也有，比如麦卡锡揭出来的罗斯福和杜鲁门时代触目惊心的苏联间谍事件，丢失中国，对韩战爆发缺乏预期和准备等——但大家就是厌倦了执政20年的民主党和执政7年的杜鲁门，想求新求变；此外，从1951年7月开始停战谈判迄今这一年里，因为边谈边打的缘故，对民众来说韩战已经称不上战争，而是遥远地区一场局部冲突了，美国地面部队卷入的战斗不多，规模也不大，尽管少数战斗是比较激烈的，海空作战也始终未停，但因为大规模作战已经停止了，牵扯面小，除了少数有亲友在韩国服役的人外，大多数人不再像二战时期和韩战头一年那么关心前线局势了，但大家对韩战都很厌倦，认为应该要么尽快打赢，要么赶紧停战，边谈边打不战不和，长远下去不行，在这种心态下，韩战议题势必成为年底大选的重要话题之一。相形之下，被排斥在主流科学研究领域之外、遭到科学界广泛质疑的UFO目击案例，比起其可能的重要性，围观大众对它抱以热衷毋宁说更看重的是其娱乐性，好莱坞的掺和更加重了这种娱乐色彩。蓝皮书小组的活动在此局势下恢复了以往步调，艾伦·海涅克博士的生活也逐渐步入了一种有条不紊与一成不变的忙碌中去。尽管没有繁重的教学任务，他在俄亥俄州立大学仍然身兼着天文学与物理学系的系主任，有一堆出差期间积压的公务要处理，手头正在筹备的长期课题，关于日光与星光亮度与颜色波动的报告，也需要他频繁跑天文台搜集观测数据，为此他甚至跑了几通叶凯士、史密森与哈佛天文台，跟该处的同侪和旧识作了探讨交流。期间他与正在白沙导弹靶场工作的天文学家克莱德·汤博有过再次会面，汤博是矮行星冥王星的发现者，华府事件前的6月份，博士在列席一场天文学会议时曾秘密咨询过包括他在内的数位学者，汤博告诉了博士自己在新墨西哥州的几次目击事件，并提议假如博士有需要，他的望远镜可以帮助空军拍摄UFO照片。与汤博这样突出的业内学者的会面与交谈，极大鼓舞和坚定了博士要把真相探查到底的决心。

电话铃声响起来时，他正在系主任办公室批阅文件，他没有很在意这通电话是谁打来的，理所当然第一念头以为是教职工同僚。

“嘿，博士，晚上好，我是莱特-帕特森的威利·弗林！”

直到听筒里传出了一个熟悉的、爽朗的声音，背景音格外嘈杂，像是在音乐开得很响，拥挤着人群的娱乐场所。

“晚上好，弗林上尉，请问有什么事吗？”他很惊讶这位空军上尉会在这当儿打电话到他学校办公室来，想来是奎因上尉告诉他电话号码的。他到莱特-帕特森的第一天就认识这个小伙子了，当时完成招募任务的奎因正送他出门，在办公室门外的走廊拐角处碰见迎面过来的青年军官，不知出于什么缘故奎因停下了脚步，给本可以点头微笑、擦肩而过的双方做了简短介绍，博士与上尉握了手，注意到他的年纪跟奎因差不多，彼此间熟稔亲切的态度像是一对好朋友，后来才知道战时他俩驻扎英国期间曾在同一个野马战斗机中队服役过。

“我们在哥伦布市中心的哈特曼俱乐部，离贵校不是很远，非常抱歉，能麻烦您过来接一下老虎吗？他喝醉啦。我们要去下一个地方，不方便把他一个人落在这里。”弗林的声调里有种难以言传的尴尬意味。

莱特-帕特森的前野马飞行员们习惯管奎因上尉叫“老虎”，这个绰号得自于他在8航第57战斗机大队第453中队期间，因为弗林这样的老战友和旧相识的缘故也在莱特-帕特森机场的飞行员与地勤中间传播开。博士去过几次基地，对他的这个绰号并不陌生。

“他还好吗？”他下意识问道，有些担忧地。

这种情况对博士来讲匪夷所思，据他的了解，奎因完全不是酗酒的人，飞行员也没有酗酒的条件，即使偶尔放纵一遭，也不至于他的同伴们都还好好的，他却醉到不能自理，在他们共事的这大半年里，他从来不曾见过上尉喝醉酒，甚至可以说在饮酒这方面，他比博士眼见过的许多别的飞行员都要来得节制。

“有点不太好……抱歉，请等一下……”弗林似乎转头跟边上的人在说着什么，背景音过于喧闹，他一句也没听清楚，过了约莫半分钟，弗林的声音在听筒里重又响起来，“抱歉，博士，我问过老虎需要叫谁来接他，他只告诉了我贵府上和学校的号码，我打过府上电话没人接……老虎在这个地方没有别的亲戚朋友，我知道有点太晚了，打扰到您休息实在不好意思，要是您不便过来……”

“没有关系，上尉，我最多40分钟就能赶到。”

挂掉电话，博士抬手在台灯下看了看表，9点17分。还不算太晚。乔尔的学校已经放假了，米米带着乔尔去了外公外婆家，要呆半个月，眼下家里就他一个人。他用订书机压住打字机边上的一摞草稿纸，那上面有他今晚做的演算，他本打算批复完公文后重新算一次。他拿上外套和车钥匙，临出门前又从柜子里拿了件风衣。

驱车到哈特曼俱乐部只花了半个多钟头，他知道这家市中心的著名娱乐场所，路过几次，但是从来没进去过。本质上他对一切拥挤着过多人的密闭空间场所都感到不适。在俱乐部大门一侧的停车场边上，他看到弗林正在朝他招手示意，他们坐在一辆敞篷车上，后座的三个年轻小伙和驾驶位上的弗林一样都穿着空军的短夹克，戴着船帽，听到弗林的招呼声一起扭头望向他，唯独靠在副驾驶位上的人没有动静。从这个角度他看不到奎因的脸。

大门前车流往来，他不便停留太久，打开副驾驶座一侧的车门后，弗林和另一位小伙子帮忙把奎因搀扶过来，在车门前他接了手，把显然醉得不省人事的青年安顿在副驾驶位上。

弗林看上去仍旧异常尴尬和抱愧的神气，似乎为劳动博士深夜奔波感到极大不安，他跟博士算不上非常熟，在机场见面时总抱有一种礼貌客气的尊敬，尽管他是个活泼风趣的年轻军人。但在那层尴尬与抱愧之下，博士隐约还察觉到了另一种莫可言说的好奇意味。他对博士与奎因上尉之间的关系感到好奇吗？

“嘿，博士，我们就把老虎拜托给您啦！”回到车上的弗林朝他挥了挥手，载着飞行员们一溜烟地跑了，迫不及待，就像在领导面前挨训后落荒而逃、怕多留一刻就会听到更多训斥一般，远远还能听见风中传送来嘻嘻哈哈的笑闹打趣声。博士摇了摇头，心想他们大概是要去哪个酒吧夜总会闹上一整个通宵了，真是一群精力充沛的年轻人。他钻进驾驶位，关上车门，探过身帮上尉绑好安全带，从后座上拉了风衣过来给他盖在身上，这才发动了车子往家的方向开。为免吵醒奎因，他尽量开得平稳，车速不快。直到30分钟后车子停泊在门前车道上，奎因也没有醒来。他俩身量相仿，喝醉的人身体分外沉重，博士没办法在他睡着的情况下把他挪进屋里，犹豫了一会，他只好伸出手去，试着轻拍青年的脸。

“上尉，醒醒，到家了。”

奎因眼睫眨动了下，抓住了他的手，他的面颊发烫，呼出来的气息也是烫的，深琥珀色的眸子半睁半阖，掩盖在两排浓密睫毛下的眼神显得恍惚、迷茫、没有焦距。博士不确定他有没有认出自己，他看起来不太像清醒的模样。他甚至不确定他是不是在看着自己。奎因的手心潮热，令他不甚自在。但他没有尝试挣脱。

“博士？”

那双深琥珀色的眸子转动了一轮，凝定住，与他四目相对，慢慢浮现出一种困惑的神色来。“……我不是在做梦吧？”他嘀咕了声，嗓音是刚睡醒时那种含混不清的低沉。

“是我。”博士笑起来，觉得这个状态的上尉很有趣。

那双眼眸倏地睁大了。

“你……怎么来了？”看起来很是清醒了点。他在座椅里挪动了下，试图坐正身体，风衣随着他的动作滑落下来。他身上穿着A-2夹克，里面是浅卡其色军衬衣，领口敞开着。

“你喝醉了，弗林上尉打电话叫我过去接你。他们上别的地方玩了。”

“威利？噢……我很抱歉，不该这样麻烦你……”青年懊恼地嘟哝了句。

“不麻烦，我刚好出来透个气。”

“这是哪里？”

“我家门口。”

“……”他不安地再次挪动了下身体，“尊夫人……”

“米米上个礼拜日带着乔尔回娘家去了，要待半个月才会回来。”博士简单地说。

上尉不是很经常到他家里来，比起亲自登门接走博士，他更习惯于打电话召唤博士去他在莱特-帕特森的办公室碰头，以避免与他的家庭成员的直接接触，无论是乔尔把他当作杀敌无数的战争英雄来崇拜，还是米米接待丈夫的工作搭档时莫名的尴尬与局促，都使他感到不适，博士是能体察出来这种微妙的气氛的，尤其在米米与上尉之间，存在着一种似乎是心照不宣的排斥，上尉感觉得到博士夫人对他的敌意，出于礼貌他没做任何应对，而米米也知道上尉知道。她的敌意有着复杂的层次，既像是针对上尉所代表的那些将她拒之门外的军方秘密任务，又像是针对上尉本人。他每次登门造访也好，打电话来也好，都要把她的丈夫从这个家庭里、从她身边带走，一去数日，十天半月，都是常有的事。而且她还不能进行任何询问，担惊受怕也不能抱怨。博士不确定上尉的默不作声是不是同他一样，都觉得米米有被体谅的情由。他为此既感谢他，又多少觉得歉疚。这不是上尉的错。这是他自愿接受的工作。没人强迫过他非要接受。

青年像是松了口气，发出了一声轻微的叹息，如果是在完全清醒状态，他肯定不会表现出这样坦率、不加丝毫遮掩的情绪，博士看他歪过头，身体挪动着调整了个姿势，眼见又要睡过去了，他忍住了笑声，赶紧下车来，绕到副驾驶座那一边，拉开车门，弯下腰靠近他，半哄半命令地说：“上尉，等一会再睡，我们得先进屋去，在车里睡不舒服。”

奎因睁开眼来：“你说得对，博士。”

他帮他解开安全带，伸手揽住他腰背部，半扶半抱地把人带下车来，腾出一只手关了车门，他带着他继续往门口走去。奎因的大半个身体重量都落在他身上，浓烈的酒气盖过了一切熟悉的气味，不知是在俱乐部里沾染的，还是来自他自己喝下的，他还不清楚他究竟喝了多少，好在即便醉了，他也比大多数清醒的人更不聒噪、更配合。夜风拂过来时，他突然担心青年会吐，于是稍稍加快了脚步。

博士毫无照顾醉汉的经验，他对待醉酒的上尉的方式，其实来自于他照顾儿童时期的儿子的经验。然而即使是乔尔，现在也很少黏着他了，男孩子稍微长大一点点，就喜欢自诩为男子汉，以独立自主为美德，觉得黏父母是小姑娘才会有的弱点。乔尔的成长使他既如释重负，又若有所失。米米曾和他商量过要第二个孩子的打算，他考虑了很久，最终还是没有同意。

把上尉扶进客房，脱掉皮夹克和鞋袜长裤，安置在床上后，他去浴室拧了条热毛巾出来，给他擦了脸和手，又扶着他的头让他漱了口，喂他喝下去小半杯温开水，这样他会更舒服一点。但明早醒来应该会有一场宿醉引发的头痛。博士叹了口气，内心深处再一次涌动着为人父的温存与操心。有很长一段时间里，他就这样坐在床沿，拿着逐渐变凉的水杯，看着睡着的上尉出神。

他安静的时候看起来非常年轻，不像是三十出头的人，威利告诉过他，他俩同年，都是1920年出生的，也即是说上尉今年三十二岁左右，推算他应该最晚于1941年入伍，才能在1951年底达到空军服役满十年，这是他左胸佩戴着的资深飞行员资格证章的硬性条件之一。他很注重仪表整洁，平日里胡子总是刮得干干净净，头发向后梳理得一丝不苟，制服总是笔挺精神，走起路来步姿矫健，身板挺拔，第一眼望上去，他似乎是军队培养出的经典类型，纪律严明，循规蹈矩，唯命是从。你永远不能想象这种军人会行差踏错，逾越雷池一步。但偏偏他又是空军军人里跟拘谨、墨守成规最不搭边的那一类——战斗机飞行员。他的身上充满各式各样的矛盾。地面上的他和天空中的他哪一个更接近本相呢？

奎因从来没跟他谈过自己的家庭、他在战争中的经历细节，博士也从来没问过。奎因第一次会见他之前就必定对他的履历和家庭情况了如指掌了，而博士对上尉却堪称毫无所知。他不觉得这不公平，奎因查看他的档案是招募任务所需，他对奎因的个人信息却没有同等的公务方面的需求。他认为人们应该相互尊重隐私，每个人都有不愿意、或是无法为外人道的过往，奎因尤其是一个保守深敛的人。他们相识迄今，满打满算，不过大半年光景，和平时代的人，在办公室与同事相处大半年，你就能声称深入认识和了解你的同事了吗？那么威利·弗林上尉呢，他们是一个中队里并肩作战过的同袍？前线激烈高频的战斗固然能促使人在极为短促的时间里缔结起深厚的同志情谊，同样也剥夺了彼此之间深入了解的机会，生死一线是一种极端环境，它逼迫出的也是人性里最极端的那些特征，极致的英勇，极致的无私与自我牺牲，反面则是怯懦与软弱，后者受到鄙视与排斥，前者受到敬仰与爱，但对一个人完整的了解却不能只是在这种极端环境里体现出来的极端人性，深厚的同志情谊能激发一个人甘愿为另一个人而死，可是这就代表他们彼此之间十分了解了吗？

博士摇了摇头，从床边站了起来，舒展了下肢体，这才感到肩背隐隐的酸疼，他轻手轻脚地离开了房间，掩上门，回到主卧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近情绪不振，这章写得很糟糕，回头如能静下心再图修改吧，这章只是过渡章节。

奎因从来没有感觉这么糟糕过。

简直是糟糕透顶，他现在整个人就是一团彻头彻尾的烂摊子。

从艾伦·海涅克博士家客房的床上醒来时，太阳已经深深照进了房间，他整个人都曝露在夏季上午九点钟明晃晃的日光里，他用一只手遮挡着刺目的光亮，茫然了好一阵才反应过来去看表。

“见鬼！”他忍不住爆出了一声诅咒。

9点49分！

他睡觉时从来不设闹钟，第一缕晨光穿过帘帷缝隙照射在眼帘上时就能立刻清醒，这是漫长岁月里演练成的条件反射，至少在过去的十年里从未出过纰漏。他没有睡懒觉的习惯，作息一贯很自律，无论刮风下雨，每天清晨总能准点醒来，精神抖擞地开始新的一天的工作和生活。

但显然不是今天。他不止睡了几个钟头的懒觉，醒来时脑袋里还像灌满了铅，沉重而闷痛，两边额侧突突地跳，胃里一阵一阵直犯恶心，口干舌燥，四肢酸痛，比驾驶佩刀做大过载剧烈机动或倒飞时身体没调整好导致的后遗症还难受多了，别说精神抖擞了，爬起来换身衣服出门他都不确定自己能否办到。

想到换衣服，他立刻发现身上穿着的是军衬衣，而且已经被揉皱到惨不忍睹了。他愣了片刻，手探进了毯子。毯子底下是两条光裸的腿，他的裤子被脱掉了，但是运动短裤还在身上。

当五秒钟后他意识到这不是自己的卧室更不是自己的床铺时，他的沮丧与混乱达到了人生的巅峰。

“该死的，到底发生了什么？！”

他隐约记起了前一晚他在哈特曼俱乐部，和威利、吉米他们鬼混，原本坐他边上的哈迪被一个红发女郎拖进了舞池，他一定是喝了过量的酒，有人凑过来挤在他边上，试图与他搭讪，他一点也不记得她长什么模样了，似乎是金发，也许也是红发，他只记得她身上浓烈的香味，香水或是脂粉或兼而有之，那气味混合着舞池里嘈杂的声浪与缺氧般的窒息感使他变得非常不耐烦，他暴躁地发了火，似乎说了什么极不好听的话，威利冲过来挡在他俩中间，他的头非常痛，那之后的记忆就模糊不清了。天知道他为什么要跟他们去那个地方。

所以这里是哪里？他不会酒后……

他在房间里急速扫视探查的视线落在了床头靠门那侧不远处的一把靠背椅上，那上面叠放着一堆衣物，很明显是他的裤子、皮带和袜子，他的A-2夹克搭在椅背上。

视线往门口的方向移过去，房门半掩着，留着一条大约两英寸的宽缝。

四下里很安静，好像除了他，没有第二个人呆在房子里面。

他掀开毯子，强忍着头痛爬下床，赤着脚走到门口，拉开门探头往外扫视了一通。

一个人影也没有。

身上隔了一宿的气味让他觉得恶心，烟味、酒气、汽油味、脂粉味、说不上来还有什么气味混杂在一起，闻起来简直像个……像个垃圾桶！他回到房间里搜索了一番，至少这个房间里没有淋浴间，衣柜里是空荡荡的。

他再次走到门口，这才注意到地板上搁了一双拖鞋，把脚伸进去，大小合适，应该是为他准备的。踏出门来，晃荡着进入客厅，走了约莫五六步，家具陈设的眼熟感终于使他停下来，他有些困惑地用比往常慢了数拍的头脑思索着。

直到身后传来一声轻微的笑声。

回过头，他看见艾伦·海涅克博士站在门口——那应该是书房的位置——正含笑望着他。他穿着件白色竖条纹衬衣，袖子卷到手肘处，没有系领带，下面是条灰色长裤，脚上也趿着拖鞋。

“浴室在这边，我给你放了套洗漱用具还有替换衣物在里头，是我的码，但都是新的，我没有穿过。早餐在厨房里，你洗完澡就可以吃了。”博士交待完了，又加了一句，“我想你会有点头痛，不过下午就会好很多。我下午没有事情，可以送你回基地。”

青年面无表情地凝视着他，未经梳理过的头发凌乱翻翘着，毫不驯服地支棱在头顶，可能还被他挠过几把，那使他看上去像顶了一只鸟巢，既滑稽又有趣，还有几分少见的可爱。很显然宿醉还在发挥效应，他整个人反应迟钝，松垮邋遢的模样像个胡作非为了一整晚后刚从被窝里钻出来的青春期大男孩，完全无法跟平日那位精明敏捷的军人联系起来。

博士把他领进浴室，关上了玻璃门，这才回到书房。办公桌上堆满了草稿纸和测绘工具，他试图再度聚精会神于手头工作，却发现做不到。浴室传来的水声严重干扰了他的注意力，玻璃门隔音并不好。但其实整个早上他都没法像往常那样陷进自己的学术世界。米米和乔尔在家里的时候，即使他们就在一壁之隔的客厅，他也能够专心致志、心无旁骛地做自己的事，乔尔从懂事起就不怎么在他忙于工作的当儿跑到书房来骚扰他了，米米更少进他的书房，她是个秉性温柔、没有强烈主见的女性，一个善良的心灵，尽管不是智慧那一型的，她不能理解丈夫的学科领域，但懂得尊重和给予空间，她起先照顾他，然后他们在一起，建立了从一切世俗意义上而言美满幸福的家庭，后来她又继续照顾他和乔尔，一位贤妻良母的形象。他至今仍然爱她，她是他最温馨的伴侣和朋友。他们与他如此联系紧密，就像他自身的一部分。

奎因不是。奎因不属于他。

奎因是个完全独立于他之外的个体。一个光暗交织体，一个小小的宇宙。

最初的时候，迈克·奎因上尉不会比博士世俗生活里的其他任何人更吸引他的兴趣，令他从真正热爱的研究对象上分心。社会属性上，他是他在“蓝皮书计划”里的搭档，而“蓝皮书计划”是他承接的一桩工作，最初仅仅是一桩工作，不便拒绝的军方委托性质之外附带了更加不易拒绝的交易性质，他为他们工作，他们给他研发的雷达感应摄像机提供机会。他不曾预料自己会一脚踩进一个黑洞。他从来不是个人类学者，通读了一整本百科全书，也不代表他对人的了解有丝毫长进。他是天体物理学家，一辈子与宇宙这个巨大的概念、与头顶的浩瀚星空打交道的时间远多过与切实置身于其中的人类社会打交道的时间。他很少主动走出去融入人群，与亲戚没有过深来往，邻里仅限于见面微笑和礼节性招呼，尽管对于需要帮助的人他乐于倾听与提供帮助。不能指责他不爱人，恰恰相反，他对一切人怀有一种公平的、诚实无欺的天然善意。就像他对待宇宙。千亿星体，每一颗都有属于它自己的故事。只是他的时间与精力都太有限了，给予了一方，就分不出来给另一方。

他没有想到奎因会从这千亿星体、从一切人里孤立出来，变成他无法公平对待、无法一视同仁的一个个体。

浴室里的水声停止了，又过了五分钟，门把手咔哒一声拧开了。博士听见了脚步声，片刻后，青年出现在书房门口。

洗完澡、刮过脸的他看上去完全清醒了，博士的白色衬衣和米色宽松长裤穿在他身上意外地合适，他的头发还是湿漉漉的，衬衣下摆没有扎进裤子里，不工整，却有一种懒散不羁的美。

“我希望我没有给你造成太多麻烦，博士。”

这是他起来后到现在说的第一句话。

他的神态与肢体语言里有一种罕见的腼腆。

“的确没有太多麻烦，”博士微笑着回答，语气里带上了一点儿调侃的意味，“即使是喝醉酒，你也是我所见过的最安静的醉汉。”

“我很少这样……”他十分不自在，微微垂下了眼睛。

“我知道。我第一次看到你喝醉酒。”博士温和地说，保持陈述的语气，尽力避免流露出任何评判或是探究的意味。

奎因嘴唇动了动，似乎想说什么，最后还是维持了沉默。

博士从座位里起来：“可以吃早餐了吧，我饿了！”

青年忍不住笑了一声：“我非常抱歉。你不需要等我，或者你应该把我叫醒。要知道，我有整十年没有睡到上午九点多钟了。”

“你是个可怕的纪律主义者，上尉。人偶尔松懈一下是被允许的，也是有益的。”博士头也不回地说，奎因跟着他走到餐桌边上，看他从厨房里端出热茶和牛奶，从烤箱里取出土司，煎锅里盛出两片煎得金黄的煎蛋，又从架子上拿了罐草莓果酱。

“我不知道你还会做早餐。”

“米米不在家，我总不能天天在学校和外头用餐，简单的早餐我还是能应付的。”

从厨房出来，博士转去浴室拿了条干毛巾递给奎因：“我发现你有个很不好的习惯，洗完头发总是不把它擦干，长期这样，到上了年纪的时候你会闹头痛的。”

“哦……”奎因没有任何意见，乖乖地接过毛巾擦起了头发。可能是理亏，或抱愧于心，他不像往常那样具有强烈的自主意识。

“早上有什么要做的事吗？”博士一边看报纸一边像是随口问道。

“没有，今天是周末。”奎因想了一想，回答他，“要是有事要忙，不用考虑我，我打车回基地就好。”

“我有个数学问题要呆一会书房。”他简单地说，递给他一杯热牛奶，“你周末一般做什么？”

“早上去爬山，下午和威利他们打球，飞两小时佩刀，要是不出差的话。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

好像也没什么不好的，博士心想。

“晚上呢？”

奎因抬起眼睛看他：“去酒吧，或是看电影。”

“带着女士们？”

奎因嘴角微微翘起来，是一个隐晦的笑意：“博士，要是你对看电影感兴趣，周末我们可以一起去。”

“最近有什么好电影吗？”

“我也不太清楚，听说有部詹姆斯·卡格尼的喜剧片正在上映。”

“詹姆斯·卡格尼是谁？”

“你不认识詹姆斯·卡格尼？”年轻人惊讶地说。

“我理应认识他吗？”博士挑了挑眉。这个詹姆斯·卡格尼看样子准是个家喻户晓的大明星。

“噢，博士！你真是个……书斋型学者。我打赌你平时一定很少看电影。”

“我猜你想说的是，‘博士，你真是个老学究’，或者，‘你真是个无趣的老古董’，感谢你的委婉措辞。我可能看过詹姆斯·斯图尔特的一些电影，像是《哈维》。我很抱歉我在电影这方面的孤陋寡闻。那么，这位詹姆斯的这部喜剧片是讲什么的呢？”

“我不确定喜剧片这个定义是否合适，毕竟我还没看过，我在报纸上看到介绍说它是根据1926年同名默片改编的，讲述一战期间我们的海军陆战队官兵在法国的故事，卡格尼扮演了主角，一个陆战队步兵连的连长弗拉格上尉。”

“哦，又一个上尉……”

博士认真地考虑起了看这个电影的提议。

早餐后他把浴室里上尉换下来的衣物连同昨晚脱下来的，除了皮夹克以外，全都送进洗衣房清洗烘干，这样下午回基地后上尉就不用另外花时间送洗了。之后他回到了书房。奇怪的是，这一次他很快就进入了工作状态。没有太多奎因躲在屋子里能干的事情，他是个典型的户外青年，但不知怎地，他努力地从博士书架上翻找出了一本非常厚的据说是博士精心研读过的百科全书——当然只是其中的一卷，窝在客厅沙发上阅读了起来。可能他的宿醉还未过去。临近中午时分，威利·弗林从莱特-帕特森打了个电话过来，两个小伙子在电话里聊了一会儿，尽管奎因声音压得很低，博士还是隐约听到了像是“我不想见她”、“我们没什么好谈的”之类的短句子。

午餐是迈克·奎因上尉下厨做的。

用餐的当儿博士想起来某天在莱特-帕特森基地的军官餐厅，弗林跟他说的那句话：

“我用五美金跟您打赌，博士，即使老虎不是个一流的飞行员，他也必定是个一流的厨子！跟他做的饭比起来，本基地的军官伙食简直是猪食！”

我用十美金打赌，他说的是事实。

博士想道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Cagney的一战题材电影《荣耀何价》(What Price Glory)于1952年8月间在美国上映。


	3. Chapter 3

威利眼睛盯在餐盘上，装作在专心致志进餐，只有极短的几个瞬间里，他的眼睛飞快地往上一瞟，偷觑了几眼迈克的脸色。

迈克很严肃，尽管距离生气还有很远。

迈克有时候是个拧脾气，被惹毛了发起火来哪怕面前站着的是个将军他也照样直言不讳不给好脸色，但他又是格外宽宏大量的性情，很容易原谅人，讲道理，有丰富的同情心。

周一开工以来，他一直很忙，两个人的办公室就隔着一条走廊，迈克也没空找他谈公务以外的话题，大部分时间里他都泡在机场上和机库里，给新手飞行员开讲座，带着他们飞，或是跟主管维修的班宁军士长讨论问题。威利几乎就以为他已然把上周的事情忘得一干二净。

事实证明这纯属侥幸心理。

今天午餐时分后脚跟着他走进餐厅的迈克终于好像才发现了他的存在，端着托盘走到角落里，在他对面坐了下来。

“霍兰德上校早上告诉我，你拒绝了那个军官进修课程的推荐名额，他让我试试看能不能劝你改主意，这个课程结业回来现实的好处就是升官加薪。你仍然没打算长期留在空军，是吗？”

“你知道的，留在战后的空军做一名职业军人从来不是我的人生计划，和平时期的军队就是一个巨大的官僚系统，和战时完全不一样，我不打算在这个系统里按部就班地度过一生，要不是韩战爆发他们把我召回来，我不会抛下我的职业和家庭。我已经尽过了自己的那份责任，现在既然没在打仗了，我也就没有必要耗在这里，早晚要退出去，就不挤占资源了。”

他是家里的独子和长子，下面只有两个出嫁了的妹妹，迈克晓得他的家庭情况，二战结束后的次年他就退离了当时的陆航，回去经营家族事业，韩战爆发后预备役军官和许多二战老兵重新被召回现役，韩战的第一年他们去了远东战场，飞F-86佩刀与苏制米格15打了人类空战历史上的第一场喷气机之间的空中对决。他们是空军第一批由活塞式战斗机向喷气式战斗机转型并投入实战的老飞行员。对于这些不久前才刚刚经历过世界大战的血火考验的老兵，战争年月的天空尽管充满凶险，却也同样有着无法抗拒的魅力。

他知道迈克能理解他，也知道他没打算就此多废话。他们真正要进行的是另一个话题。

“以后关于我的事，请你别再去找海涅克博士了，威利。我知道你是好意，但不行。”迈克没有对他的“自作主张”行为做任何指责，只不过用上了彼此之间很少使用的恳求语气。

“你告诉了我博士家里和学校办公室电话……”

“我说过，那是以防万一你有急事联络不到我。”迈克打断了他，再次强调。

“不怎么理由充分，你们的工作是保密的，要是我都联络不到你，他家里和学校就能提供给我信息么……”威利嘀咕了句，无视迈克的眼神，“在哥伦布我只想得起来他一个人是我能够放心将你委托给他的，不然，我把你扔在哈特曼？还是你在哥伦布还有什么亲戚朋友？”

“他是我的工作搭档，不是我的亲戚。”

“那你承认他是你的朋友了？”

“我不想麻烦他。”

“是嘛？我打赌你会毫不犹豫麻烦我，即使这会是三更半夜，你要一脚踹进我的卧室门也必定毫无良心负担，麻烦博士有什么问题？既然你们是朋友。”

“他是有家室的人，我不想过多介入到他的私人家庭生活里去。”

“去年年中休假，你还跟我回家见过父母。”

“这不是一回事……”迈克叹了口气，“他的夫人并不乐意见到我。”

威利“哦”了一声，嘴角边浮起一个耐人寻味的笑容：“可以理解。”

“你想说什么？”

“你时不时登门带走博士，或者打个电话就把人要走，换我是她，也不乐意见到你这个跟她抢丈夫的人呀。”

“这不是我的意愿。”迈克为死党听着极为别扭的措辞皱了皱眉。

“有什么区别，她看到的是你。”威利顿了一顿，“那上周六晚上博士夫人有什么反应？很抱歉我当时的确没有考虑到这一点。”

“她和孩子都不在家。”

威利再次“哦”了一声，放下刀叉，端起边上的热茶喝了两口，拿纸巾擦了嘴。最近的军官餐厅不晓得是不是换了厨子，肉排煎得很老，老虎哪怕发脾气故意折磨他，煎出来的肉排也比眼下餐盘里这份来得可口。

“你是不是怕他知道你的过去？”

“……”迈克猛然抬头，像是被猝不及防扎了一刀，震惊地看着他。

“迈克，你的过去并没有什么不可告人的。”威利平静地说。

“我不想谈这个话题。”他的脸色沉下来，把还剩了一半煎牛排的餐盘、汤碗和餐具都收到托盘里头，准备起身走人。

“已经快十年了，你不能永远把这件事背在身上，有些时候我就觉得你不是个正常人，我告诉你应该多交些朋友，你呢，成天和基地里的小伙子们呆在一起，那些姑娘们你就没有看得上眼的？你装得像个花花公子，在人前活泼光鲜，可我知道，你一点都没有想和她们中任何一个发展关系的打算，你一点都没有想和别的任何一个人发展见鬼的无论是什么关系。”威利在他正要站起来当儿说。

他踩进了雷区，可他不准备再一次半途而废。

他俩坐在角落里，因为本来就是最迟一批进来用餐的军官，眼下周围已经稀稀拉拉没什么人，威利声音也不高，迈克还是吃惊得僵住了，正好有两个熟识的兄弟中队飞行员同僚途经他俩座位边上，习惯性停下来打招呼，迈克只能强装出笑容，点头回应，听见威利跟着站起来和人寒暄。

“迈克！”匆匆离开餐厅，前后脚向办公大楼走去的路上，威利在身后叫住了他。他很少在基地里叫他的名字，通常他这样叫他都是在某些特定情境里。

迈克停下步子，转身面对着威利。

“我说了，我不想谈这个话题。”他的语气里流露出了愠怒的调子。

“我以为，他是很长一段时间以来，你终于有了的可以信任的人。难道你自己没有发觉，他对你是特殊的吗？你学过心理学，别告诉我，你学的心理学用在你自己身上和他身上都行不通。”

“我信任你，威利。”

“这不是一回事……”威利重复了他先前的同一句话，叹了口气，“我们之间的情谊用了至少十年来建造，我是在1941年底认识你的，而你跟博士去年年底才第一次见面。如此短暂。但是有些事，我这个旁观者看得很清楚。”

“我不知道你到底想说什么，我只想告诉你，我要回办公室睡午觉了，要是你还记得，下午我有飞行任务，有两架F-86D送过来，他们要我测试她。”迈克不耐烦地踢了一脚花圃围栏，连新鲜的佩刀新机型都振奋不了他的情绪，这可真是极为罕见的情形。

威利闭上了嘴，感到十分懊恼。

他真想敲敲自己的脑袋。

同为老飞行员，他当然知道试飞员测试新机型时要做的准备工作，以及注意力和精神状态有多重要。迈克也许想在佩刀上打破现有的速度纪录，前提是他处于一个喷气机飞行员最完美的状态。

他怎么能给忘了这么重要的一茬，在这时候跟他提他最忌讳的话题！

老天，大家都吃错药了吗？

但到了晚上，他才醒悟到，假使他们中有人真的吃错了药，他也绝对不是最严重的那一个。

凯西又来了基地。

她有多倔犟，迈克就能有多冷酷，威利从来没见过他对待第二个人那样冷硬苛刻，更别提是对待女士，他的宽宏大量在她面前变成了无隙可乘的铁板一块。可无论他怎样拒绝她，摒弃她，表现得有多不近人情，她也仍旧不屈不挠，一次又一次地来，试图得到与他面对面交谈的机会。

作为双方的熟人天然担负起居间调停角色的威利无能为力，除了同情只有慨叹，世界上为什么总有人钻进一个牛角尖就再也出不来，而这样固执的两个人还铆到了一块。

她的那位空军上校丈夫近日因公到访莱特-帕特森，要停留半个月，她也陪同在侧，于是上周一个极为偶然的场合里，夫妻俩被带着参观的途中在机场上碰到了刚从佩刀驾驶舱里钻出来的迈克，凯西当时就失态到连她丈夫都觉察到了异样。这对于双方都是出其不意，因而也就措手不及。凯西反应不过来，迈克又何尝好到哪里去。

威利不能确定，迈克那天晚上反常地喝得酩酊大醉，是不是与故人重逢有关，但即使不全是因为她，也一定有她的缘故在内。他俩很多年没见过彼此了。原因很简单，迈克单方面地与她断绝了联系。虽然以她的关系要查到一名现役空军上尉的下落是轻而易举之事，可出于某种忌讳，她一直没有这样做。如今，重逢所带来的情感震动似乎打破了她内心的这种禁忌。

他们曾经是非常、非常亲密的伴侣，凯西，迈克，还有艾德。他们三个人。

 

军官俱乐部酒吧里。

威利从吧台端了两杯马丁尼回来，递了一杯给凯西，她道了谢，听见威利含着歉意的说明后，似乎也不如何失望，可能原来她就没抱希望吧。她的眼睑下方有阴影，显然休息不好。

“那个……你不用太在意，你们俩很久没见面了，他需要缓冲的时间，你明白的，这些年里我们几乎从不谈过往的人与事，我们力争向前看，回到空军里有许多老同志，同时也有许多新面孔与新情况，新的工作与职责，他是靠着这些活下来的。”他说得有点隐晦，她会懂的，威利想。

“是啊，我不应该出现在这里，要是我预先知道他驻扎在莱特-帕特森，我……我还是会想看看他，尽管我应该永远不出现在他面前，提醒他关于过去的一切。这样对大家都好，错了，就一切都回不去了，强行修补、和解有什么意义？已经过去了快要十年，我应该继续忍受下一个十年、再下一个十年……”

“凯西，迈克是个好人，总有一天他会想通的……”他试图安慰她。

凯西摇了摇头：“我知道他是个好人，我也知道他有多么爱他，他一直以为是因为我的缘故，艾德才会离开他去轰炸机部队。为此他永远不会谅解我。而我无法解释这个。但我不怨恨他，也不打算现在回头追究是谁的错误。也许这只是证明了我们之间命中注定不能在一起。”她叹了口气，轻声问，“他现在心里平静了吗？”

“如果你想听实话，而不是好话，我只能回答你，没有。他是一个矛盾的人，换我是他，我就会离开这一切跑得远远的，就像我在战后做的那样，可他偏不。好比一个人得了一种很难治疗的疾病，世界上只有一种药物能使他的病情缓解，可同时也会带来巨大的副作用，并且永远只能治标不治本，但如果不服用这种药，他可能一天也撑不下去，你能理解这种情况么？”

凯西凝视着杯中酒液，很久没有开口，也许她也不知道该说什么，能说什么。

“他是一个非常好的伪装者，只是装得很好，并不等于真的很好，装得太久了，你就会错把它当作是真实，忘记了那并不是真实。”

“他打小就是这样。我还记得，在迈克满十八岁那年的假期，艾德带着他和我、还有我的弟弟杰克，四个人一行去德国的黑森林地区旅行，临行前迈克突然生了病，他本来不应该跟我们一起去，但他知道我们绝不会把他一个人落在家里，而他不愿意扫大家的兴，就装作若无其事地去了。到了黑森林，旅途的劳累几乎是立刻就打垮了他，他病得非常厉害，艾德衣不解带地照看他，结果我们一连好几天都只能呆在旅馆里，哪也去不了，等他终于好转时，假期已所剩寥寥无几。你瞧，善意与好心并不总是能办成好事，在我们之间的事情上，它屡屡起到坏的作用，但我们并不能就此怪罪它，不是吗？我们永远不能责备一个好人。”

送她出去，握手道别时，威利注视着她夜风中显得单薄的身影，忍不住叮嘱了一句。

“凯西，你已经有了自己的家庭，你有丈夫和孩子，你有权利过好你的生活，没人会为此谴责你，你也无需祈求人的谅解，我们谁都不是孤独地活在这个世界上，有能力完全依照自己的意愿行事，人的力量其实是非常微小的，艾德……不是你的过错，也不是迈克的过错，我对他也是这样说的，你们中无论是谁硬要把这个罪责揽在身上，都是一种狂妄自大。”

倘若一定要找个负责任的罪魁祸首，是那场战争。不管我们承不承认，它都在每个经历过它并且幸存下来的心灵身上打下了记号。我们每个人都有一部分永恒破碎了，即使勉力修补，裂痕依旧存在，某一天在外力下依旧随时可能崩溃，更好的办法只能是清理旧有的废墟，在其上扎实地建造起新的生活。

“也许现在迈克有一个机会，我也不确定那是不是一个机会，这半年里我碰见了一个人……”

他没有把后面这句话说出来。

那与她不再有关系了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老牛拉破车的速度，非常慢热，也可能一直都热不起来，我喜欢他们这样亲密又严肃地相处，我喜欢这种不自觉地逐步靠近。

9月初，一个下着瓢泼大雨的天气里，他们刚结束了一桩在西弗吉尼亚州的新案子，正处于返程途中。从那个地处异常偏僻的小镇到最近的机场路途遥远，要开好几个钟头的车，而且大雨中路况恶劣极了，更加拖慢了速度。他们的车子一路在泥泞中颠簸挣扎，磨蹭了三个多钟头后，终于放弃赶当晚的夜班飞机返回俄亥俄州的打算，冒着狂暴的雨幕泊进了道路边的一座小旅馆前面的空隙。小旅馆挤满了前来避雨的人，唯一只留下顶楼的一个单人间。上尉默默无言地接过钥匙，提了行李就往楼上走。博士跟在后头。没什么可抱怨的，这样糟糕的天气，能有个歇脚的地方就应该感谢好运了。

单人间果然空间狭小，只放置了必要的家具，包括一张单人床，一把墨绿色条绒的扶手沙发椅，一个双开门立柜和一张小桌子，淋浴间在进门的左手边角落里，好在整个房间打扫得还算整洁，没有难闻的气味，陈旧的墙纸上没有过于碍眼的污迹，床褥一眼看上去也还马虎过得去，并不算是他们住过的旅馆里条件最差的，博士微微松了口气，他自觉不太挑剔，但其实还是有那么点洁癖，即使这份四处奔波的工作时不时要考验下他的小毛病，至于那位当兵打过仗的军人同伴，他则认为理所当然比他对各式各样的环境更具有适应性，尽管奎因外表上像个重度洁癖症患者。他没有注意到上尉视线扫过那张单人床时的眉头微蹙。

很显然，那张床只够容纳一名成年男性躺在上头，要是两个人并排躺上去，就没留下丝毫挪动的空间了，势必得紧挨在一起并且不乱动才能保证半夜里不掉下去，或者不发生其他尴尬的情形。一个半月前他们在华府经验过了同睡一张床的权宜之举，但那时候上尉订的是宾馆里的大床间，他的那张床足够宽敞，眼下形势却全然两码事。他们也没有可以作为替代选择的长沙发椅。而且，从昨天早上到此刻没合眼地劳碌了两昼一夜又在暴雨中开了三个多钟头的车程后，上尉确实很疲惫了，他连预定好了让直接送到房间里来的晚餐都没胃口吃，只想洗个热水澡就赶紧躺上床睡觉。现在，这个想法非常不切实际了。他不可能跟年长的博士抢床睡，有一瞬间他非常想扭转身下楼回到车上，好歹他还能在放平的驾驶座上捱一晚，不过想到博士这一念头就立刻烟消云散了。关上门后他把行李箱搁在墙边，来回扫视了两遍布局一目了然的房间，实在想不出来自己今晚能睡在哪里。最后他把目光停留在了扶手沙发椅上，决定在那应付一晚，明天回到基地宿舍再补睡眠吧。

他脱掉鞋子、外套和长裤，换上拖鞋，从行李箱里取出棉质汗衫和运动短裤，跟博士打了个招呼，就先进浴室里去了。他冲洗得很快，大约十分钟不到就换好衣服出来了。轮到博士在里头的时候，客房服务送来了两份晚餐。奎因道了谢，关上房门，将托盘放在桌上。

博士出来时换了套深蓝色的睡衣，长袖长裤，框架眼镜松松搭在鼻梁上，镜片上布满了雾气。奎因不经意抬起头瞥了他一眼，想起他们刚开始分享同一个房间时博士穿过的一套竖条纹睡衣，也是深蓝色的，他偏爱这种保守的庄重简朴的色系。这方面他一直挺老派的，两人独处的场合奎因没见过他像自己一样穿短袖短裤，露出胳膊腿脚，尽管两人也就差了十岁，博士看起来像足足长了一辈，花白的鬓角和胡子也使他看上去比实际年龄显老，尽管奎因不否认，那同时也很性感，假如他不是已有家室，即使处于这个年纪，他依旧富于吸引力，即使是以奎因的标准。卢博克案件里他曾独自坐在宽阔的梯形教室里，像个普通的大学生那样看他在黑板上绘图和演算看了大半个钟头，他沉浸在自己的领域里，似乎遗忘了周遭一切，直到上尉举起手来发问，他才转过身来，露出一位师长那种温和与满含耐心的笑容。

奎因没有吃掉多少东西，就放下了餐具，博士看起来也一样匮乏食欲，他们草草结束晚餐，把移到床边充当餐桌的小桌子又移回了原地。奎因去浴室刷牙漱口完出来，发现博士已经在单人床上躺下了，房间里的灯仅留下两盏昏暗的床头灯。他绕过床尾，轻手轻脚向窗台下的沙发椅走去。刚准备坐下来，就听见博士翻了个身，转过来盯着他。

“你要做什么？还不睡觉么？早点睡吧，明天还得赶回去。”

“我……”奎因犹豫了下，不知何故，忽然感到难以措辞。博士看着他，蓦地好像明白了：“你打算窝在沙发椅上过夜？”

奎因默不作声，听见博士惊讶地说：“这怎么行，你到床上来睡，这床虽然小，还是能躺下两个人的，比你在沙发椅上窝一晚明早起来后腰酸背痛强多了。我睡觉一向很规矩，不会压到你，或者半夜把你踢下床的。”

“还是不了……太挤了，恐怕你睡不舒适。”奎因想也不想就要拒绝，博士的后一句话有调侃的意味，可他没觉得好笑。

博士坐了起来。“我已经决定了，这事没得商量，别再来‘你比我年长所以我要让着你’那套，我还没那么老到处处要人照应。要么一起睡床，要么都别睡，我陪你坐一晚上。”他的语气很坚决。奎因都快忘了这位教授固执起来绝对是驴脾气，别说口头较劲，他连跟他动手打架这回事都干过了，不是吗。

他真的很累，只想立刻躺下睡觉，不想在这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事上耗费时间精力争论。既然博士不介意跟他挤一张床，那他也不介意，因为他真的很想睡觉！

“那好吧。”他果断地爬上床，占据了博士让出来的半边空位，躺下去打算盖上毯子时，他才想起来枕头也是单人的，毯子也是单人的，他应该当时就跟旅馆方面至少多要一床毯子。但是现在……算了，都挤在一张单人床上了，也不在乎再同盖一床毯子，或者同睡一个枕头，毕竟他们是两个男人，又不是孤男寡女要避嫌，计较这些反而很奇怪。

“晚安。”翻身背对着博士时他小声说了一句，几乎头刚触及枕头，就昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

因为奎因是特意侧睡的，勉强在两人中间拉出了一点空隙，博士躺下去前习惯性地摸了摸他的头发，依旧没有干透，带着潮意。奎因的这个坏毛病似乎成功地让他患上了一种新的强迫症。“好吧。”博士在内心暗暗下定决心，以后的日子里一定要把上尉这个不知打哪时养成的毛病矫正过来，这对他的健康有益。他仰面躺下去，尽量往自己那侧挪过去一点，直到手臂贴上床板边缘，以防奎因睡眠中翻身平躺时没空间。他喜欢平躺，认为这种睡姿重力最小，最适宜人体放松，他把双手交叠在腹部，阖上了眼睑。奇怪的是，片刻之前他还很困，睡意浓郁，这会不知怎地反而很难入睡了。边上的青年头发里散出来的水气和沐浴香波的味道萦绕在他口鼻间。这使他尤其不太习惯。眼角的余光里上尉侧卧的身体线条起伏延展开来，在习惯了黑暗的视野里勾勒出一个修长柔和的轮廓。他尽力不侧过头去。耳畔是轻微均匀的呼吸声。他想到他们两人都不打鼾，可能这是他们能共处一室的最重要的先决条件，奎因和他在私人空间里都是偏爱安静的人，他们能做到共处一室而互不干扰，这也解释了为何两人独处时并没有多少话题，无法滔滔不绝说个不停，冷场是多数情况，但是不说话并不令人尴尬或感到沉闷，意识到对方存在于同一空间里，似乎就足够了。可是同睡在一张床上，这对他还是十分生疏的经验。很长一段时间里他习惯独卧，乔尔出生后他就不再与米米时常同床了，谁也不知道是哪一方先开始的，现在他们一个月里可能只会有一两次睡在一起，谁也不觉得有什么不对或不好，他不清楚是不是长年的夫妻大都会经历这一阶段，从最初热恋中的情侣变成熟悉的家人，他跟米米有过热恋的时期吗，他不是很确定这一点，那时候他太忙碌了，有无穷的事等着他去做，从不认为自己有时间消耗在世俗的婚姻家庭上。

他是在战前一年结婚的。战争期间他作为平民科学家被召集到约翰·霍普金斯应用物理实验室，在默尔·安东尼·图夫博士的领导下研发无线电感应近炸引信，尽管没有任何一样单项发明能够赢得战争，近炸引信却必须被列入包括雷达在内的这样一个非常小的技术发展集团里，战争的胜利很大程度上仰赖于此。三十出头的他不曾像二十出头的奎因一样入伍服役，可作为科学家他尽到了自己的力量，为战争做出了贡献，尽管在当时他们的研究像原子弹轰炸日本本岛的计划一样保守为重大军事机密，至今他的家人也不知道他在战时的具体作为，米米和乔尔都以为他是研究雷达的，的确，两者就原理而言没有太大差异，最初英方研发出的VT引信就是一个小型多普勒雷达。他从不试图解释他所做的一切，孩子崇拜奎因那样的老兵英雄，而他们这些科学家是不为人知的幕后人物，胸前没有嘉奖军功的勋章，活跃在各个科研领域，研究各式各样的杀伤性武器，为最大效果地摧毁敌方的战争机器而殚精竭智。战争本质上是工业与科技的较量，他和奎因都只是庞大机器上的一颗螺丝钉，在不同的岗位尽忠职守。他理解奎因并不喜欢被他儿子当成杀敌无数的英雄，正如他自己同样不喜欢。

迷迷糊糊是什么时候睡着的，他不知道，但他知道自己睡着了。

因为那个梦一如既往在午夜到来。

他从睡梦中张开眼睛，毫不惊奇地看见死掉的飞行员站在床脚，黑洞洞的眼睛定定地望过来，只不过今晚上有一点点异样，他看起来很平静，也没有火焰在周身、在头发上燃烧，要是给他一把椅子坐下来，他就会安详得像是初次在法戈的空军医院里被见着时的模样。博士早已不感到害怕了。再是令人恐惧的噩梦一旦被习惯，就不再具有力量了。尽管他依旧时常梦见富勒，他习惯了它的存在，潜意识里已经能够提醒自己这是梦境，最初折磨人的痛楚与内疚渐渐缓和了，他甚至偶尔与它交谈几句，当然，总是他在说话，问它一些问题，死去的人从不回答，它们不再干涉活人的世界了。但是今天晚上，他在梦境里端详着富勒的脸，隐隐约约产生了一种诡异的感觉，后来他意识到，那张脸并不是富勒的，它是陌生的，一个从来没见过的形象，一张跟富勒活着时一样年轻、但不属于他的脸孔。那张脸苍白、格外英俊、面无表情，眼眶里两只漆黑的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着博士。

他的感官是麻木的，四肢也是麻痹的，他想自己理应为这个发现而失声惊叫，但他张了张嘴，却只是缓慢地问出来：

“你是谁？为什么要到我的梦里来？”

他不期待回答，毕竟死人从不回答问题。

使他惊讶的是，那双永远凝视着他的眼睛从他脸上挪走了视线，转向了门的位置。

博士跟着望向了门口，房门是紧闭着的，一如他入睡前。

“你在看什么？”他回头问。

“富勒”消失了。

博士听到了一个声音。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章未完，保留修改。

“你好，请问多萝西·罗森塔尔夫人在家吗？”

“你们是？”

“我们是派来调查罗柏·罗森塔尔少校一案的军方人员。”

“噢，请进，请在这里稍等一会，夫人在楼上，我就去通知她。”

奎因环顾了室内一周，看向正掏出手帕擦拭眼镜的博士：“你观察到什么异常现象了吗？”

“没有。你呢？”

“很显然，也没有。”

博士戴上眼镜，走到壁炉台边上。

他们正置身于一座双层独立公寓的一楼客厅，管家模样的中年女士把访客请进门后就匆匆上楼去了，室内收拾得整洁舒适，跟一般生活化的家庭没有显著差异，客厅的壁炉台上摆放着相架、奖杯之类纪念物，上方的墙面挂着一些相框和画框。

“‘幸运女士’机组，729BS/452BG，迪帕姆·格林，1944年11月8日。这个日期你有印象吗？”他凑近一只铜框老相架，里面镶嵌着一幅黑白合影照，背景从醒目的颚部机枪塔可以辨认出是一架B-17G型，是这时期在8航服役的主要重型轰炸机机型。

“我猜你认真查阅过罗森塔尔少校的军队档案了？11月8日的次日他所在的452轰炸大队飞了萨尔布吕肯任务。从1943年10月4日至1944年11月9日，8航轰炸机司令部对萨尔布吕肯实施了不下16次的空袭作战行动，主要目标是铁路编组场……”

奎因轻轻咳嗽了一声，博士听见他换上了他所耳闻过的从这位空军上尉嘴里出来的最为谦恭温和的语气：

“日安，夫人……”

他从壁炉台前折返，站到奎因身侧靠后一点的位置。

“……我是空军蓝皮书计划的负责人迈克·奎因上尉，这位是我们的科学家顾问艾伦·海涅克博士。很抱歉来府上叨扰，关于罗森塔尔少校的案子，我们接收到的卷宗里缺乏一些关键信息，因而希望尽可能详细地从您这里了解一些情况，掌握这些信息，以便最终能做出符合真相的结论。”

“请坐，上尉，博士。”罗森塔尔夫人在他俩对面的沙发里坐下，管家送上来茶水，夫人亲自倒了热茶递给客人，宾主略作寒暄，谈话就切入了正题。

“你们见过我的孩子了，是吗？”

“是的，夫人，我们是从医院直接过来府上的。”

“医生说他们无能为力。我无法确定是不是真有另一个星球存在智能生命并且来到了地球，但我想，能找到一个缘由总比无缘无故来得好，比别的缘故来得好。它带给人希望。我们不了解他们，不明白他们想干什么，对吗？也许他们并不想伤害他。”

她是个年过五旬、仪态端庄的女士，说话温柔和气，不疾不徐，即使上了年纪，两鬓染上了霜色，眉目间仍清晰可见年轻时的美貌，还有倔强与自持。

“——那么，有什么是我能帮上忙的，关于罗柏的案子？”

奎因与博士对望了一眼。

“夫人，您相信您的儿子吗？”奎因轻声问。

“是的，我相信我的儿子，他是我所认识的最正派的人。”

“我们想知道，他从战场回国后——我指的是那次大战——是否有不同寻常的言行举止，您是否发现他有哪里和以前不太一样了？”

“你想问的是，他有没有精神失常症状，对吗，上尉？”

她停顿了一会，坚定地摇了摇头：“我可以毫不犹豫地向你承认，在刚开始的那两年里，我们的生活很艰难。罗柏的父亲很早就过世了，因为一战中在堑壕被毒气所伤的后遗症。我们孤儿寡母一直相依为命。他是个心地热忱又体贴的孩子，去英国打仗那段时间总是时时惦记我，时常写回来家信，告诉我他在英国基地的生活见闻。战后最初的两年里，这种和谐无间的亲密消失了，我觉得我们之间好像隔着一面玻璃屏障，我能看见他外在的一切，却无法触及他的内心，他和许多战场归来的老兵一样，变得沉默寡言，再也不曾跟我谈起关于那场战争、关于他的战时经历的任何话题。他和一直有通信的女孩分离了，没有和她结婚，他也不能和其他的人接触。他甚至不愿意见人。他帮助过的前战友的妻子到家里来欢迎他归乡，他却躲在楼上不见客。他会发噩梦，有时从梦中惊醒，我听到动静跑过去看他时，发现他浑身都被冷汗浸透了。大多数时候他行为举止如常，只有极为少数的几次，他出现过幻觉。我记得有一次，是在1947年11月的一个周末的傍晚，他陪着我外出散步，在公园里他突然向前跑了起来，嘴里叫着，‘乔，埃迪，鲍勃，杰克，你们这些家伙都上哪儿去了，这么久了也不来找我’，我以为他碰见了许久不见的老朋友，可我亲眼目睹到的却是，他在跟看不见的交谈对象说话和拥抱，他回来后我就再没见过他什么时候像那天那样高兴，简直是欣喜若狂，我不敢提醒他，很快他自己也发现了。他又恢复了沉默寡言的样子。他从来没跟我解释过，但我猜他是在幻觉中见到了失去的战友们。

“这就是战后最初那两年的情状。我必须很有耐心，我不能强迫他做任何事。我心里想，没有关系，他能活着回来我身边，已经是天大的好事了，尽管有时候我会觉得，他人回来了，精神却停留在了某一个我不知道也去不了的地方。发生改变是在第三个年头，有一天早晨醒来时他突然跟我道歉，我奇怪地问他为什么要跟我道歉，他也不解释，只是笑着出门去了。他找到了一份稳定的工作，原先他断断续续做过几份工作，但都没有办法做得长久，这份新工作是给一家民用飞机公司当航空工程师。就是艾斯托培公司。他在那儿一直停留到韩战爆发，再度被召回军队。我想说的是，要是他有精神失常症状，我这个做母亲的一定最清楚不过，军队也不可能让他回去担当中队指挥官的职责。的确，他刚回家时不太好，但像他一样的年轻人遍布这个国家，他们只是需要时间来复原。”

“那么，罗森塔尔少校事故后第一次醒来时自述的关于被外星人带走的那件事情，您也是坚定不移地相信着？……好的。您能详细描述一下9月15日那天晚上的情形吗？如果有可能的话，请尽量告诉我们您能回忆起来的任何细节。”

从罗森塔尔府邸辞别出来后，坐进车里，奎因没有第一时间发动车子，而是后仰靠到驾驶座靠背上，抬手遮住了眼睛。有两分钟时间里他一动不动，一声不吭。片刻前的询问一直是由他主导进行，博士基本没插嘴，尽职尽责地充当了旁听者。他想他可能感到累了。连他倾听那些故事都不能毫无负担，何况是奎因。

“我仍然不太明白，你过来前没回答，你选择这个案子的点是什么？我的意思是，我们每天都能收到好几桩报案，不可能面面俱到，每桩案子都办，所以必须排除掉那些很明显是人为或自然原因导致的，选择从案卷上暂时无法得出合逻辑结论的。”上尉的声音突然在车内的静寂中响起，显得沉闷单调。

“你认为这个案例应该纳入排除范围吗？”博士反问。

“我认为至少比起其他那些没有被你选中的案例而言它并不更特殊。”

“这个问题我们已经讨论过了，罗森塔尔是个参加过战争授过勋的资深飞行员，顺便说，他和你一样打过二战与韩战，在韩战战场负伤后才退出现役的，他的服役履历显示他是个经验丰富，意志坚定，为人正直，深受同僚部属爱戴的老兵军官，就像我认识的某个人。我认为他的证词比其他人可信度更高。”

“……你说得都是事实，但你我也都清楚，老兵有一个问题，尤其是像他这样‘经验丰富’的老兵。”

“你刚才询问过他母亲了，你能找到他精神失常的任何迹象吗？”

“噩梦，强烈逼真的幻觉，这些都是，至于你要的更强有力的证据——不，我们通常不会表现出来……”奎因摇了摇头，闭上了嘴。

博士看了他一眼。“不管怎样，我们已经来了这里。就让我们把这件事调查得水落石出，像以往一样，总得有个答案。好吗？”

“如你所愿吧，博士。”奎因干巴巴地说。


End file.
